


I Want To Feel Like A Good Boy

by CrypticGabriel



Series: DDLB Sheith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Shiro (Voltron), Age Play Little Keith (Voltron), Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dominant/Submissive, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Misgendering, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Hunk (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, amab language, ddlb, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith needs some care from Shiro after his dysphoria was triggered from a memory. The only problem is that trying to talk to him proves to be difficult, and the longer that he waits, the worse that he feels.





	I Want To Feel Like A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 from the DDLB twitter threads! Not a lot of changes were made, but typos were fixed, and I just think it looks pretty having it all on ao3.
> 
> Here are the same disclaimers as last time:  
Keith is 21, Shiro is turning 32.  
Massive trigger warning: Daddy Kink is heavily used, as well as Age Play. Please click away if these things bother you.  
There's a lot of stigma around the CG/L community, so I want to make something perfectly clear for the context of this story. Despite being in a DDLB relationship and words like "little boy" and "boy" are used to describe Keith as well as platonic/sexual age play preferences, they are both consenting adults and see each other as such, both inside and outside of their sessions. Any comments kink shaming or making accusations will be ignored/removed.
> 
> Keith uses his Little Fetish as a coping mechanism and as part of his gender identity, and in platonic sessions it's used to cope with not experiencing his childhood as a boy. As a transgender man myself that has these tendencies as well, this is my formal disclaimer that the purpose of this fic is NOT an attempt to infantilize trans men. I do not condone people fetishizing/infantilizing trans people. Trans men are men, and they rightfully should be treated as such.
> 
> Another disclaimer: AFAB Language is used as a dysphoria trigger in this fic. This is not the end all/be all way to talk about trans bodies. Just because I don't like AFAB language and it triggers my dysphoria, doesn't mean that it triggers everyone else's. Life's too short. Be happy! Call your genitals whatever you want, you crazy kids!
> 
> With these out of the way, I hope you all enjoy!

_Despite being in a relationship with _Shiro for almost two months now, Keith was too nervous to have sex. He wished he wasn’t. He knew Shiro would have no issues enjoying his body. But he was so insecure about his self-image. He hoped that the two of them seeing each other more often would help.

Keith’s fear in reality was that Shiro would look at him and think that his body wasn’t attractive to him, simply because he heard him once say that he never had been with a trans man before. It was an unfounded insecurity, and he realized that. But he was still working on opening up.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like occasionally, though. In his fantasies, he had no fear. Shiro loved his body and worshipped him just the way he liked it. His fingers stroking and rubbing his cock in reality were replaced with Shiro’s lips in fantasy. He loved imagining how Shiro would suck him off. He was such a good kisser, so he _had _to be just as incredible at giving him head. When Keith’s fingers paused from touching the bud to instead run over his slit and folds to catch slick on his fingers, he imagined it was Shiro tasting him with his tongue.

“Daddy…” he whined shakily in the quiet bedroom.

His lube was in his nightstand drawer. He shakily slapped around for the handle to open it while he was also fingering himself with his other hand. He yanked it open and shoved his hand in to grab it. It dribbled on his fingers when he took a moment to pull away. Once his hand was so slick that the lube started to drip onto his belly, he shoved it down between his legs.

He worked himself to two fingers and whimpered while trying to imagine Shiro touching him this way. He couldn’t tell which fantasy was better: Having casual sex or the two of them indulging in their lifestyle that was behind closed doors. He’d decided that having either or would be an incredible experience.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he gasped as he stretched himself open enough to add a third finger. “Fuck me…”

He fucked himself with more fervor. He let out a helpless moan as he soon pulled his fingers out. He wanted to use one of his toys, now imagining Shiro showing off his cock.

It had to be huge. He _knew _it was huge. He’d worn sweatpants in his apartment several times while he was over.

The biggest dildo he had though was seven inches. Shiro would absolutely wreck his hole, and he couldn’t fucking wait to experience that. He coated the toy in more lube, and he didn’t think he could last long with how much he’d been working himself.

He was soaked between his legs. His stomach and happy trail had streaks all over from lube. Both his hands were a mess. He spread his legs wide, bending them back. His one arm held his thigh to keep it there. And the position already made his muscles ache.

He slapped his sex with the toy several times. He imagined it was Shiro doing this, grinning over him and teasing him. He soon had the tip of it briefly breach his hole, and his breath hitched as he chased the arousal he was feeling by pushing it in further.

“D-Daddy, you’re so big,” he groaned. “Fuck me.”

He’d gotten so deep into his fantasy that he took the base of the toy in one of his hands and shoved it in the rest of the way, trying to think about how Shiro would claim him. But he didn’t completely prepare himself. The fantasy suddenly shifted.

He found himself on a dirty, one-starred hotel bed, sprawled out underneath a guy from his school. He didn’t know why he thought about this, but he had a slight idea. His method of pleasuring himself to appease his fantasy also was something that happened the night he lost his virginity. This was before Testosterone and shortly before his mother came back from overseas. This memory was painful, yes, but it was completely consensual. He _wanted _it. The guy he was with was just bad in bed.

It kind of hurt. But why did dwelling on how messy he was and the way he shoved the dildo into himself trigger this memory?

He could remember each sensation very clearly. But he didn’t think about the words that were said during the sex until right now. He’d never thought he’d hear this again.

“Yeah, girl. You like that, baby?” his friend had asked. “You love me filling up that pussy? Girl, keep talking to me.”

_Oh._

He did _not _like that.

Keith didn’t know when he’d stopped moving the dildo, but he grimaced while pulling it out. He’d told his friend before they had sex that he was a man, but he took one look and one feel of what was between his legs, and his identity was negated. The fire died.

He stared down at his messy body and just felt so… disgusting.

He knew he had this subconscious, previously unfounded insecurity that prevented him from taking his underwear off in front of Shiro, let alone having sex with him. But was this memory why? Was this why he’d been holding off having sex all this time?

\--

_“So, wait. You won’t have sex _with Shiro because someone else completely different misgendered you your first time?”

“I don’t know why I even brought this up.” Keith groaned as he looked across the table.

Lance was his coworker that he often confided in, but _god _could he not keep his mouth shut. The topic in question was something that occasionally was brought up. Lance often boasted about having sex and one day saw Keith’s sexual tension and frustration while he was going on and on about getting laid. He’d discovered then that Keith had blue balls. He’d been trying to get him to crack ever since, and now he finally did.

“But yes. That’s why.” He stared down at the floor. “This is my first real relationship, but I keep thinking about how I felt back then and what that experience did to me. I can’t help but think that Shiro will think the same thing, too. He’d never had sex with a trans man. What if he takes one look or he starts up and thinks that he’s having sex with a woman?”

“But you’re _not _a woman,” he reminded. “You’re both gay men being very gay, and when you have sex with him, the whole thing will be completely gay.”

“Yeah, say it a little louder,” he deadpanned. “I don’t think Hunk in the back heard you.”

Hunk had stopped eating his food the minute Lance opened his mouth again.

“I’m serious!” he insisted. “He will take one look at you and know that regardless of what’s there, you’re a man.”

“You really think so?” he mumbled.

“Yeah!” Lance grinned. “C’mon. Don’t you wanna get your pussy wet?”

“Don’t!” Keith cringed so hard that he didn’t realize he closed his legs tighter than he’d ever thought possible. “Don’t call it that. I don’t like that.”

“Huh?” Lance tilted his head and started to laugh in disbelief. “Why not? Hunk calls it that.”

“I don’t care! Hunk can call his whatever he wants, but I don’t like that,” Keith reminded, trying his best not to freak out.

Speaking of Hunk, he finally went over to the table to intervene. “Lance, leave him alone,” he said coolly. “Just because he doesn’t like it, doesn’t mean we pick on him.” He turned his attention to Keith. “Listen, I know exactly how you feel. But you can’t just assume what your boyfriend likes or doesn’t like, or what he’d think of you. The only way you can fix this is if you talk to him.”

“B-but, I—”

“Talk. To. Him.”

He sighed and reluctantly nodded. “I mean, you’re right, but…” He frowned. “I don’t want him to think that I don’t trust him.”

“I’m sure he knows that you do,” he said. “But if you keep this bundled up for too long, it won’t be good.”

He looked up at him. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“No need to thank me,” he assured. “Now, go get your dick wet.”

“Hunk!” He hurried to stand up, hiding his blush. “My break’s over.”

“Don’t forget what we talked about!” he heard Hunk call after him.

Unfortunately, however, he nearly did.

\--

**Keith: I think I might take a sick day.**

**Shiro: …A sick day? From therapy?**

_Keith should’ve said something sooner. But _now he could regret his choices at home. His dysphoria got worse the more that he dwelled on all his insecurities going on in his head. He knew Shiro would take care of him, but he felt like he needed more time.

He was such a bad boyfriend.

**Keith: Yeah. Had some bad chop suey that night before.**

**Shiro: Keith.**

**Shiro: Last night you told me you had lasagna from your uncle Thace’s birthday.**

_Dammit. _Why was Shiro so good? Keith didn’t deserve him.

**Shiro: What’s going on? Talk to me.**

**Keith: It’s complicated.**

**Shiro: I’m here to take care of you, remember? I can help you.**

**Keith: I don’t want to talk about it.**

He curled up after he texted that. Everything was eating him up alive, and the last thing he wanted to do was push Shiro away. He was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Shiro: Well… ok. Feel better, Keith.**

He knew Shiro was upset with him. This wasn’t what he wanted. Hunk was right. He needed to talk to him as soon as possible. And this meant that he couldn’t not go to the meeting.

\--

_Keith felt sick. He didn’t want _to be out in public. This would’ve never happened if he didn’t have that stupid flashback! But now he was dragging Shiro into his little rabbit hole of self-deprecation. He didn’t want to mess up what they had.

He was the very first person there, waiting in the parking lot before Coran. He wore layers today, despite the weather getting warmer. He’d do anything to feel secure and comfortable with his body. Shiro’s car was the next to pull in, and Keith’s heart stopped. He saw him looking confused and upset as he walked up to the curb.

“I see you’re feeling better.”

“Shiro, I really need to talk to you,” Keith started nervously. “I’ve been such a horrible boyfriend. I didn’t mean to make you feel so upset. I-it’s not you, it’s me. And… all of this is getting in the way of our relationship.”

He listened quietly. “What do you mean? Do you not trust me?”

“I _do _trust you,” he pleaded, reaching to take his hands. “I trust you with my life. I-it’s just… something has been making me worry that you would try to emasculate me.”

That much was true, but he could’ve said it a lot better.

“What?” Shiro was shocked. “Keith… Why would you think I would do that?”

“I don’t know,” he said nervously. “I-I mean, I _do _know. But it’s really complicated and hard to explain.”

“Is that why you won’t sleep with me? Why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve helped.”

“I don’t know why I didn’t, but I’m sorry.” Keith bit his lip. “I’m really sorry. I-I need to work through this on my own, but I really need you. Please.”

Just as Coran’s car pulled up, Shiro stepped away. “We both have things to work through. That’s why we’re in therapy.”

He tried taking his hand again. “Shiro, don’t…”

“Boy, you kids sure are early!” Coran interrupted them with a smile and walked past them to unlock the door. “Please, come on in. Don’t be shy.” Coran walked in first, leaving the two of them outside.

Keith grew more worked up the more he feared that he fucked everything up. “Can we talk later?” he asked nervously. “A-at your place. I need to uh. I need to be taken care of.”

Shiro listened to him. “Let me think about it.”

Keith’s face fell as he watched him go inside. He knew exactly what that phrase meant.

They were not going to talk later.

Keith usually sat right next to Shiro, but this week he sat as far away from him as possible. He felt so guilty, and he was worried that if he told him the reason why he felt that way then he would be even more upset with him.

Normally, it would be Keith’s turn to speak, but he was scared. He still wasn’t out as trans to the rest of the group, loving that he could be stealth. If he talked about what was bothering him this session in full, then he was concerned that he might have to come out to further explain his dysphoria. He could try to be vague about it, though.

“Keith?” Coran cut in right on cue. “Do you have anything to share today?”

“I think so.” He looked down. “I mean, something strange did happen to me this week.”

“What do you mean by ‘strange?’”

He gulped. “Something that I did triggered a flashback. But… it wasn’t a traumatic event. But at the same time, I think the memory was repressed, like how a lot of memories from trauma are usually repressed. But ever since I had this flashback, I’ve been feeling miserable and holding myself back. And now I’m afraid of hurting someone I really love.”

He forced himself to look at Shiro, trying to see if he had a reaction to this. He still looked upset, but judging by his expression it was now for a different reason.

“Is it something that makes you feel powerless?” Sendak tried to chime in. “As if you don’t have any control. In that memory, you could’ve felt wronged, or something happened that you never want to think about again. That can happen, even if it wasn’t from your trauma.”

“It was kind of like that,” Keith mumbled, trying to still be vague. “I guess that can happen.”

“Sure, it can,” said Lotor. “I understand if you don’t want to elaborate, but I hope that you can work through it. If this someone you’re afraid of hurting really loves you, they would listen to you and work with you on this. You could fix this together. Not everything you’re struggling with should be settled entirely on your own. If that were the case, then why are we all here helping and supporting each other?”

Keith nodded his head. It made him feel a little better about explaining himself further. “Yeah. I hope they’ll listen to me. They’re upset with me.”

Shiro sat up straighter in his seat. “They may be upset with you, but if you feel ready to talk to them, they’ll surely hear you out.”

He sighed softly in relief. “Yeah. I’m ready…”

He was the last one to speak, and at the end of the group he was ready to raid the snacks. He grabbed several of the donuts. He expected to see Shiro over there too, drinking coffee. But instead, he was waiting by the door. Confused, he walked over with his plate.

“…Shiro?” He looked at him nervously.

For the first time all day, Shiro smiled. It was a small but warm smile, and he rubbed his arm. “Keith, listen. I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. I’m not giving you a chance to say anything, and it’s not fair. I hope you could forgive me…”

“Of course, I do,” he insisted. “I-I just needed more time. But I’m ready now.”

Shiro watched him fondly. “Okay. Let’s talk.”

“Okay,” he said in relief. “Your place?”

“Of course. I’ll see you there.”

Keith had to follow him to his apartment in his car, but he just wanted to be close to Shiro. He was still beating himself up over waiting for so long to talk, but he was just grateful to still have this chance. He was grateful to have a boyfriend that was so patient with him.

Upon arriving at Shiro’s apartment, they went up together.

“Do you want takeout tonight?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, please. The usual?”

“You’ve got it.”

Keith stood near Shiro’s favorite recliner. Whenever they had their sessions, he liked to cuddle with him on his lap while Shiro would tell him stories. He felt so much better thinking about being with his daddy.

After Shiro placed the order, he happily sat in the recliner. Keith took his favorite spot on his lap, curling up and humming softly as Shiro held him.

“Are you ready to talk to me, sweetheart?” he asked gently.

Keith looked up and nodded quietly. “Mhm.”

“Okay…” He gently ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m here for you, baby.”

“I know, Daddy,” he teased again and gave him a sad smile. “Something happened a long time ago. This was before I started hormones. Remember when I said I’d had sex before?”

Shiro nodded. “Yes, but I’d rather not think about it.”

“Oh, Shiro…” He nuzzled his shoulder. “Anyways, that flashback that I mentioned at group was about my first time. It wasn’t a bad situation, or anything. I wanted to sleep with him. But he was… being a little transphobic during it.”

“’A little’ transphobic?” he frowned. “What happened, Keith?”

He was starting to crack, and he held back the urge to cry as much as he could. “He said some things that made me feel really dysphoric. You know how I said that I don’t like afab words to describe my body? He did that, even though I told him not to. And he kept calling me ‘girl.’ He knew I was trans before we had sex, but all of a sudden… it didn’t matter.”

Shiro pulled him in for a tighter hug, but when Keith buried his face in his chest, he finally broke.

“Oh, Keith…” he crooned and slowly rubbed his back. “It’s okay. Baby, please don’t cry.”

“I-I’ve felt worse ever since. I should’ve told you sooner, and I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” he assured. “I’m so sorry he made you feel that way, and I’m sorry I wasn’t more understanding. What he did was wrong and broke your trust.” He sighed. “I’m sure me saying that I’ve never been with a trans guy didn’t make things easier for you.”

Keith sadly shook his head and sniffled. “I-I know you wouldn’t do that to me, but something always made me feel like you would. And it’s not fair.”

“I would never think that way,” he promised him. “Keith, you are a man through and through. Every part of you is male. And that’s because you _are _male. You’re my boyfriend, my partner… my baby.”

“I love you.” He’d never officially told him that before, but it felt so natural to say.

“I love you too,” he hummed. “And I’ll do everything I can to help you never feel this upset again.”

Keith smiled through his tears and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me.” He kissed his forehead. “Do you still want me to take care of you tonight?”

He nodded and snuggled further into him. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Okay, Baby Boy.” He smiled warmly and gave him a kiss.

They started watching TV when they got their food. Keith’s eyes were glued to the screen as he kept close to Shiro. He felt much better after talking to him, and now that they were indulging, he could completely relax and not have to think about everything that made him upset.

“Don’t make a mess, baby,” Shiro said as they kept close.

“I won’t, Daddy.” He set his empty carton down on the coffee table, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “I think I need a bath.”

“Yeah?” he hummed. “You can take a bath tonight. You can bring your toys in there with you.”

“Yay!” He stood up. “Do you have bubbles? I want a bubble bath.”

“You can have a bubble bath,” he chuckled. He then ruffled his hair. “C’mon. I’ll bring you to the bathroom.”

He stopped to get some of his toys first, and Shiro then took him in the bathroom. It was spacious. The tub was large, and Shiro had a shower head that could come down. Not that Keith wanted it down. Not at all.

Shiro drew the bath, and Keith happily threw toys in the tub. He couldn’t stop playing with the bubbles as they came up.

“Alright, baby.” Shiro rubbed his back. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Keith grinned.

“Alright. Do you want me to get out? I’ll let you take off your clothes alone.”

“Um…” Keith bashfully looked at him. “It’s okay. I want you to look.”

“Oh, you do?” he teased.

He nodded his head and stood up, tugging his shirt off first. He shuffled his pants off, and while still in his underwear, he moved closer to Shiro.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Mhm.” He smiled and pressed his forehead to his. “I think I feel really warm.”

“Warm?” Shiro chuckled. “Can you tell me where?”

Keith took his hand and slowly brought it down to between his legs. He shivered when his fingers touched his inner thigh. He let his hand feel the bulge of his packer from within his boxers. “Here.”

Siro gave the material a light squeeze that made him whine. “Here?”

Keith quickly nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Maybe I can help…” His voice was so soothing, but when he started to dip his fingers passed the fabric, Keith got nervous again.

“N-no, Daddy,” he said quickly. “Not yet. I’ll take my bath.”

_Dammit._ Why was he still scared?!

“Okay,” he crooned. “Let me know if you need anything.” Shiro kindly started to step back.

He nodded. “You can still watch…”

“I’m not leaving,” he assured. “Show me, baby.”

Keith grabbed at the hem of his boxers, taking a deep breath before pulling them down. He had a hand cover himself for a moment while he unpinned his packer from his underwear. The little prosthetic was placed on the counter, standing upright. He didn’t want to get it on the floor. Keith had to psych himself up before finally moving his hand away and letting Shiro look at him.

He saw it immediately. Shiro’s pants filled out between his legs, showing off a very noticeable bulge. The man kept looking at him, and Keith felt like he was on display.

“You look perfect, Baby Boy.” Shiro leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Keith sighed in relief. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Shiro smiled warmly. “Alright… enjoy your bath, baby.”

“I will,” he hummed, turning to the bath as Shiro left.

He still felt aroused, but it was better to take this slow with Shiro. He relaxed in the tub and was excited to play with his toys. He pretended he was a pirate. He kept blowing the suds out of the way to see the little boats he brought in, grinning as he let them race and float around the water.

This entertained him for a while, but he knew he had to start cleaning himself up. His hair was first, because it was easy. He used too much soap. With that, he was able to make his hair completely stand up to a soapy point. He giggled as he realized that, and he was reluctant to rinse it all away.

His long hair then soppily stuck to his shoulders and back while he took a washcloth for his body.

He initially was lathering himself, but as the cloth trailed lower, he felt more sparks of arousal. Maybe, if he was quiet…

He dropped the cloth into the water and moved his hand down. From under the water, he started rubbing his cock with a small whine. With each stroke he gave, he just wanted more. He tried raising his leg over the tub to spread himself open, but it was a little difficult. He took what he could get and let out a moan as he stroked himself faster. His other hand went down to keep himself spread.

“Daddy.” He groaned and shut his eyes. “M-more. Daddy…”

He squirmed and started realizing that he was getting water out of the tub. He whined, feeling frustrated that he couldn’t get the angle he wanted.

“Daddyyy…” he whimpered, not realizing how loud he’d said that.

“Baby?” There was soon a knock at the door that made Keith’s stomach drop. “Keith? Everything okay?”

He gulped and quickly stopped touching himself. “Daddy? C-come in. I think I need help rinsing off.”

Shiro let himself in and gave him the same, caregiving smile he always had when he was in his mindset. “Okay. You’ve been in there an awfully long while. Let’s clean you up.”

He watched Shiro reach up to grab the shower head. When he turned it on, Keith blushed when watching the stream of water. He wondered if it changed settings… How would a jet stream feel against his dick?

Keith took his mind out of the gutter while Shiro rinsed his hair first. He shuffled in the tub and reached a hand down again, gently palming himself and hoping Shiro wouldn’t notice.

He did.

“What are you doing, Baby Boy?” he asked, voice eerily calm.

“Nothing, Daddy.” His face was beet red. “I still feel really warm.”

“Oh dear. The bath didn’t help?”

He shook his head.

“I think I know how to cool you off.” Shiro briefly turned the shower head off and crouched down, looking him in the eye. “Do you want Daddy to make you feel better?”

Keith didn’t look away. He was still nervous, but he nodded his head. “Please.”

Shiro wore a long-sleeved button down for work and to group, and he never took it off. Keith was surprised as he reached his hand down into the water and completely soaked his sleeve, not even bothering to roll them up or take it off altogether. He’d do that for him? He’d mess himself up just to make him feel better? Not only that, but knowing that he was still fully clothed while Keith was naked really turned him on.

He lost his train of thought when Shiro touched his crotch from under the water.

He quickly nodded his head. “Yes. R-right there, Daddy.”

His breath hitched when Shiro eagerly started rubbing his cock in quick circles. He reached out and tightly held his arms, soaking his shirt even more. No matter how he tried to spread his legs, though, the angle was still always wrong.

“D-Daddy, it’s not working…” He whimpered in between moans. “It’s still too hot.”

Shiro hummed to himself, stopping his hand and making Keith whine. He then patted his side. “Stand up.”

Keith quickly did as he was told, the lower half of his body still sudsy. He shivered as Shiro ran his fingers over his skin. He touched all over, except for between his legs. It was killing him!

Shiro then patted his butt. “Stand with your legs spread out.”

Keith gulped, shyly doing so. He felt so exposed, still hard from all the attention his cock was getting before. Shiro grinned and didn’t take his eyes off it.

He was startled by the shower head going off again. He was still wired up while Shiro just casually rinsed off his body. He bit down on his lip, feeling Shiro now spreading him open and exposing more of his cock.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” he crooned. “You’re such a beautiful young man, Keith.”

He bashfully hid his face under the flattery, shaking his head. “Daddy, I’m not…”

“Oh, yes you are,” he murmured. “And I’ll do anything to help show you that.”

“As many times as it takes?” he teased.

Shiro grinned. “Exactly.”

The stream from the shower rinsed most of the suds away, and when Shiro was done cleaning him up, he aimed the water straight at Keith’s dick. His eyes widened at the sudden burst of pleasure, and he grabbed Shiro’s head to hold onto something.

“Oh! S-Shiro, that’s…!”

“Good?”

He quickly nodded his head. “Yes. Yes, Daddy, it feels good!”

With a direct aim, Shiro pleasured Keith with the shower head. Each calculated spray from the water sent jolts to his dick, and he spread his legs as wide as possible without falling over.

“It’s so good,” he whined.

The stream setting switched over to the tightest, roughest stream, and the sensations against his sex were more persistent. He nearly started to cry, shaking and starting to get Shiro’s shirt completely soaked the more that he held onto him. He felt him move the hose up and down, the motions getting him just right.

“Daddy, it’s too hot!” he cried and curled his fingers. He felt so close. “I can’t take it—please!”

“Yes, Baby. Show Daddy how good it makes you feel. Come for me.”

His entire body tightened to a fine point, and he nearly fell while gripping Shiro tightly. Keith felt spasms throughout his cock, and he nearly screamed at the sensations of his orgasm.

Shiro turned the shower off and started to let the bath drain out. Still fully dressed and now all wet, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Keith before picking him up. Keith was still breathless, holding onto Shiro tightly while he whimpered during the afterglow. He was brought into Shiro’s room, still bare naked with the towel sprawled out underneath him now.

“Oh, my baby…” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s soppy hair. “You’re such a good boy.”

He practically purred under the praise, relaxing into the bed. He then pouted. “Why isn’t Daddy naked yet?”

Shiro blushed. “You want me to undress?”

He nodded. “I want to make you feel good, too.” He leaned close and gave him a kiss. “I wanna see.”

Shiro chuckled and unbuttoned his shirt. He had scarred skin underneath his clothes, etched into his tone muscles. Keith swallowed thickly while he rubbed his chest.

“Oh wow…” He grinned. He helped Shiro with his pants, pulling them down and trying to make quick work of his boxers, too.

“Easy, Baby Boy,” he teased. “I’ll take these off.”

Keith sat on his heels and watched, eyes widening once he set his eyes on Shiro’s large, erect cock. It was even bigger than he imagined, and his mouth watered.

“How do you want to make Daddy feel good?” Shiro asked gently.

He gulped and shifted on top of him, face nearly in line with the tip. “I…” He took hold of the base. “I wanna use my mouth. I’ve sucked lots of lollipops.”

“Yes, but it’s a little bit bigger than a lollipop,” he warned. “Take it easy, baby. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be okay.” He smiled.

He was overwhelmed, but while holding the base, he leaned close to leave tentative kisses first. He started with light kitten licks along the shaft to tease. He heard a soft groan above him that made him blush.

“Hmm.” He turned his attention to the tip. He pressed it up to his lips, tongue running over it as he allowed it to press in. He could hear Shiro letting out soft hums that encouraged him, licking under the hood of his foreskin and kissing it.

“Fuck, Keith…” Shiro groaned and reached a hand down to tug at his hair.

Keith whined, relaxing his jaw to take more of him in. He was really rusty, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind at all. The more he responded, the more confident he started to feel.

“Yes, baby, that’s it,” he moaned. “Good boy.”

Keith whined at the praise while bobbing his head up and down. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Shiro, even as he struggled to adjust taking him further down his throat.

“D-don’t push yourself, Keith,” he gasped. “C-careful.”

Fuck, Shiro truly still cared for him, even now. He was still worried about his safety, even when he was getting a blow job. What a saint.

Keith’s eyes started to water from the strain, but after some give, he had Shiro down his throat. He patted his hip, hoping he’d get the message. He wanted him to fuck his mouth. He wanted the poor man to let himself go, just like he’d allowed Keith to do so.

Shiro tugged his hair so hard that he pulled Keith away. He let out a raw moan, voice hoarse and body shaking from arousal.

Shiro was panting. “Baby, I don’t want you to do too much.”

“Don’t you wanna fuck my mouth?” he insisted with a grin. “C’mon, Daddy. You’d never hurt me.”

“Fuck…”

“You’re so sweet. You take such good care of me. I want to do the same for you.” He already leaned back in, closing his lips around the tip of his cock again.

“Fuck, that’s so good.” Shiro finally started pushing his hips up into his mouth.

Keith moaned around his cock and let himself take it, spasms going up and down his throat. He didn’t do so well at trying not to gag, but it was worth it just to see the look on Shiro’s face.

“Keith, h-hang on,” he suddenly gasped. “Wait—I’m gonna come.”

Keith didn’t stop. Deep down, he knew he didn’t want him to really stop. He could tell in the way Shiro was moving his hips so roughly that tears were running down Keith’s face. He swallowed him down and felt Shiro coming. His groan was deep and ecstatic. Keith could feel the hot fluid running down his throat, and he took it all in despite the taste. Some of it dribbled down his chin as he pulled away, gasping for air. He slumped his head on Shiro’s thigh.

“Keith, you didn’t have to…” His touches were now more gentle. He stroked his hair and reached to pull him up closer. “I-I would’ve been fine if you took it easy.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” he rasped, a smile on his face. “You take such good care of me. I wanted to take care of you.”

He gave him a kiss. “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too.” He grinned, wiping his chin. “That was so hot…”

“Oh yeah?” he teased and started to sit up. “I can show you something much hotter.”

Keith gasped as Shiro flipped them both over. Shiro hovered on top of him and kissed him once more. He heard him reach into a drawer, and when he pulled away, he saw that he held a bottle of lube. Shiro coated his fingers in it, and he shifted down the bed until his face was between his legs. Keith felt him spread his legs, and he grabbed the pillow behind him to hold on to.

“Daddy, I want it,” he whined, bending his legs back. “P-please.”

Shiro didn’t hesitate. His fingers rubbed over his slit while he started teasing his cock with his tongue.

“Oh,” he gasped, pushing his head back into the pillow. “Just like that.”

His one finger pushed in slowly. Keith felt it moving in slow and deep, and he squirmed under his lips and tongue. He reached down and held his hair, just like Shiro had done for him.

“Shiro, don’t stop,” he whined.

Shiro’s lips closed around his cock, and he sucked insistently with his finger fucking into him. Keith whimpered when Shiro stretched him open with a second finger.

“O-oh fuck…” His fingers were thicker than his own. Keith was so aroused and could hear how wet he sounded, but Shiro was being painfully slow. “Shiro… m-more,” he begged. “More, Daddy.”

“Where are your manners?” Shiro pulled his mouth away and looked up at him with a smirk, slowing his hand to a stop.

Keith whined and held his hair. “D-Daddy, please,” he whimpered. “Please?”

“That’s better, Baby Boy. We reward good manners here.”

When Shiro dove right back in, Keith squirmed. His lips and tongue felt amazing, and he couldn’t stop himself from making the most obscene noises he ever made in his life. It didn’t get any better when Shiro started using three fingers.

“Daddyyy!” He cried. “P-please, don’t stop!”

Shiro grinned and fucked him with his fingers faster. “That’s right, Baby Boy. Come for me again. Make a mess all over Daddy’s hand.”

He didn’t know how Shiro did it. He relentlessly fucked them hard into a sweet spot inside, his thumb now stroking him at an insanely fast pace. His eyes widened as he suddenly felt very wet. He squirted, thighs clenching tightly around Shiro’s body. His hand didn’t stop either, even as he cried out and squirmed while receiving the onslaught.

“F-fuck!” he screamed. “O-ohh fuck!”

He collapsed on the bed, legs feeling like jelly. His lower half felt soaked. Shiro stayed between his legs, and Keith shivered from overstimulation as he was licked clean. He was so flustered and covered his face.

“Daddy…”

“Baby, you taste so good,” Shiro crooned and sat up. He started licking his fingers clean. “You made such a mess.”

“I know. I just had a bath,” Keith pouted.

Shiro laughed and pulled him close. “Oh, Baby Boy.”

Keith nuzzled his neck and clung to him, still feeling spasms of pleasure between his legs. He started to giggle. “I’ve never come that hard before. I-I didn’t know I could do that.”

Shiro grinned. “You deserve to feel that amazing every time.”

He hid his face further. “When I’m ready to go further, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Good.”

As they kissed each other, they settled together in the calming afterglow. Keith’s heart was still beating at a thousand miles an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
